Theres so much heat
by justkeeptyping
Summary: It felt so right. But there was so much heat. My lips burnt and I felt my lips go red. I couldn't breathe it was so hot. I fell backwards after a couple of seconds and the last thing I saw was brightly colored flames and a pitch black sky. Oh Rikki.
1. Chapter 1

Will's POV

I walked into the moonpool with Cleo, we were both carrying a hand full of cushions. I looked around there were blankets and pillow all of over the ground. I treaded over them carefully and lay my cushions down against the wall.

We were spending tonight here for fun as well as protecting the girl from the full moon. Cleo had suggested spending the full moon with the moonpool, since she believed that it would protect them. At least it was a time to spend time with our own little family. I sat down next to Lewis and Zane and ate one of the biscuits. Cleo sat next to Bella on the other side, the girl side. I smiled; I had a family a happy family. It water in the moonpool sloshed slightly.

"Hey where's Rikki?" asked Zane

"I don't know, she said she'd be here before nine" said Cleo. She never really spoke to Zane much I could tell she was making an effort.

"Should I go look for her?" I offered. They all looked at me for a moment

"She'll be here," stated Zane looking me in the eyes. I nodded, at that moment Rikki swam up through the moonpool

"Hey," she said coming up from the water, her hair slightly less curly than normal. Her flawless pale skin glowing slightly

"Hey," we all said back in unison

"Nice," she said motioning towards our set up. I smiled. "Help me up," she said lifting her hands up. Zane and I stood up, weird, I thought to myself. But Cleo and Bella couldn't do it, and Lewis was absorbed in his book. I grabbed one of her hands and pulled her up. Zane did the same thing. We laid her on the blankets and she dried herself. Soon there was Rikki in her human form. My eyes widened, she was wearing a pink tank top and shorts.

"You look nice," Zane said, reading my mind and kissing her on the cheek, she blushed and went over to Bella and Cleo. In a couple of hours we were all in a comfortable silence. Lewis was reading, Zane was on his laptop, online shopping. I was just drawing randomly and watching everyone else. Bella was working on a new song. Cleo was flipping through a magazine, but very close to falling asleep. And Rikki, I didn't know what she was doing. She had a pencil and paper, it looked like she was drawing, but she was concentrating very hard on it. I let it pass and fell asleep...

I awoke to the sound of someone moving, I was an awfully light sleeper. I looked up to see Rikki, standing by the moonpool looking up at the moon. Ut-oh I thought. I stood up quietly. I wanted to wake the others up, but I didn't at the same time. My mind raced looking for excuses. Because if I woke the girls up they would become enchanted too. What about waking up the guys? No excuse for that yet.

"Rikki," I whispered cautiously, she dragged her eyes away from the moon and smiled at me. She waved girlishly and ran up the tunnel. Oh no, I thought as I ran after her. As soon as I got outside, the cold air hit me, I shivered it was so dark. I spun round and saw Rikki run into the woods, I ran after her. She was fast, I ran until I came to a clearing. She was sat there in the middle, clutching her knees, the blond hair down and slightly ruffled.

I hesitantly sat down beside her "Rikki?" I asked touching her arm, as soon as I did a ring of fire surrounded her. My eyes widened and I wanted to scream, Rikki had done this. "Rikki, Rikki look at me," I said urgently, shaking her shoulder, she turned to face me with empty eyes. "Make the fire go away." I demanded, the heat and the light was getting to me, I was sweating, but at least the fire wasn't spreading just stayed in the ring.

"I can't" she said.

"Rikki," I cried, the fire angering me

"It's too difficult," she whispered, I turned to face her and relaxed. She was scared. She was breathing heavily, and I could see she was sweating too. She faced me too.

"Calm Rikki, it doesn't matter. You'll get it eventually," I said trying to sound comforting, but having a problem keeping the panic out of my voice. I looked her in the eyes. And before I knew it we leaned in and kissed. I felt two things, passion. Lovely passion, it felt so right. But I also felt heat. So much heat. My lips burnt and I felt my lips go red. I couldn't breathe it was so hot. I fell backwards after a couple of second and the last thing I saw was brightly colored flames and pitched black sky.

I woke up and everything was bright, it was early far to early, I groaned and rolled over. Right on to a rock.

"Ow," I murmured sitting up

"Your awake," said Rikki, she was sitting there, obviously had been watching me.

"Yeah," I said. I looked around; there was no more fire, not even a ring of ashes where it had been. The memories of last night came back, the moon, fire...the kiss. "Do you remember what happened last night?" I asked, I didn't know what I wanted her to say

"Yes,"

"Ah," I said "I'm sorry,"

"You didn't do anything Will," she sighed, "I kissed you,"

"You were affected you didn't know what you were doing," I said moving closer to her, "You can't be blamed."

"What about Zane, imagine how he's going to feel," she said looking at me

"Don't tell him," I offered, it was the only thing that came to mind right now. She nodded,

"Yeah." And then I made a mistake, a huge mistake, I leaned in again and kissed her. But it was totally different this time, her lips were cool and soft. And to my utter surprise and I guess... delight. My hands were on the rocky ground. Her hand slid up my shoulder and round my neck. Her fingers gently gripping my hair. I pulled away from her

"Rikki," I whispered "No," and Lifted her hand on my neck. She closed her eyes

"Sorry," she said quietly and she stood up and walked backed to the cave. I followed silently, part of me wishing that I hadn't pushed her away. And unfortunately a rather large part.

We walked back to the moon pool and returned to our places without a word. And just in time, a few minutes later Zane awoke, I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"Morning Rikki," I heard him whisper happily.

"Morning,"

"See nothing happened there was nothing to worry about," he said gently

"I guess," I suppressed a smile, wow she was an amazing liar. "Um Zane," she said quietly.

"Yeah,"

"Well I was thinking about...us and I think that maybe we should take a little time away from each other." she said. What? She was breaking up with Zane, why? Why now? Oh god this was my fault. I immediately felt awful

"What?" he asked in disbelief

"Just to see if we are perfect for each other, please a little time apart,"

"This is because of Will isn't it?" he whispered angrily. Me? How much did he know

"What?"

"I see the way you look at him Rikki and I see the way he looks at you," he was getting louder now, he would wake everyone up

"Calm down Zane shhhh," I heard her say and then some movement, I assumed she'd moved closer to him

"Rikki," I heard Zane whimper, I felt bad for him, he really loved her. I'd never heard him so weak

"Just some time apart Zane, until we figure out what we want," she said gently

"Just some time, and if we realize we really do love each other," he said

"Yeah,"

"What about Will?" asked Zane his voice filled with jealousy? Really rich good-looking Zane was jealous of me?

"Zane that's none of your business," she stated. I heard him growl and advance towards me, I kept my eyes tightly shut and tried not to flinch "Don't touch him Zane," said Rikki her voice low and threateningly. She was protecting me?

"How can you like him?" he asked in shock

"I never said I did Zane, but if you ever lay a finger on him..." she threatened. He seemed to understand this threat because there was a silence

"Whatever Rikki," he said before leaving. Great. Rikki liked me and Zane was going to kill me. I opened my eyes. But seeing Rikki face watching me with concern. I realized I like her, so life was good.

**PLEASE REVIEW…I HAVE MADE OTHER STORIES PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT THEY'RE CALLED:**

**SO GLAD YOU CAME ALONE RIKKI- H2O WILL/RIKKI**

**FALLEN IN LOVE FAR TOO QUICKLY- HP DRACO/HERMIONE**

**I DON'T CARE WHO JUST HELP ME- HP DRACO/HERMIONE**

**I KNOW IT'S YOU- SMALLVILLE OLIVER/LOIS**

**PLEASE AT LEAST GIVE THEM A CHANCE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Rikki's POV

I ran across the beach and jumped into the water. Alone. Something I don't usually do. But Cleo was busy and Bella was writing a new song. The water was ice cold, put once I was use to it I was warm. I swan slowly taking in the coral and the light blue shadow it made on the sandy sea bed. I moved my head up and down, enjoying the flow of water streaming through my hair. I swam a bit further untill I saw a figure. I froze, but they turned and faced me. It was Will. His hair flopping slowly in the water. I smiled at him and motioned upwards. He nodded and quicked his feet to the surfaced. I swished my beautfiul orange tail and was immediatley above water. He appereared a moment later. I took a deep breath in. It was a nice cool day

"Hey Rikki, Out for a swim?" he asked

"Yeah," I said moving my hair out of my face

"Where are the others?" I shrugged. He looked at me curiosly "Did they ditch you?" he asked kindly

"What?" I almost yelled "No, I came here alone," I said

"Woah, sorry." He looked at me for a moment "Wanna swim to Meko?" . Actually that sounded like a really good idea. I nodded,

"It'll be faster if I drag you," I said smiling and holding out my hand, he grinned before holding my hand firmly, and I shot forward. I could feel his surprise, but within a few moment I came up, draggin him with me, in the moon pool.

"That was..fun," he said panting and sitting on the edge, legs in the water. I looked away from him, his bare chest was…very strong. I propped my elbows up and closed my eyes. No I couldn't get comfortable like this.

"Will, help me out so I can dry of," I said.

"Sure," he said helpfully, standing up and grabbing one of my hands and pulling me up, then I noticed his arms, oh god just as strong as his chest. I swallowed. As soon as I was out of the water, I concentrated and balled my hand into a fist. I was used to the slight tickling sensation in my tail and soon I looked down at myself and saw my legs. I stayed laying on the ground. Boy, I was tired. "Rikki, you okay?" asked Will, I kept my eyes closed but answered

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Open your eyes," he demamnded quietly, I groaned and opened my eyes, gasping when I saw his face on top of mine

"Woah, personal space," I said sitting up, uncomfortable by just how close he was

"Your sorta beautiful you know Rikki," he said staring at me. I blushed but keptmy eyes down

"Uh thanks," I said. After I'd dumped Zane, Will had been awfully…close lately, not that I didn't like it. But he was giving me mixed signals. I wanted to kiss him, but for once, I was terrified. What if he pushed me away. And I did not get rejected

"Rikki," he sighed. I reluctantly looked up at him, he was watching me curiously and I knew what he was seeing, light blue eyes, with long lashes. Yes even I knew I had descent eyes. I looked at Will's eyes. They were baby boy blue and very kind.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking, maybe we should be like…boyfriend and girlfriend. If you want," he said, eyes never leaning mine. I smiled and laughed.

"Yes, I would love that," I said standing up. He stood up as well.

"Good," he said before pulling me towards him and kissing me. I kissed back, it was soft and sweet. And reminded me way to much of Zane. "Dance with me?" he asked taking hold of one of my hands. And placing his other hand on my waist

"Ball Room?" I asked. Placing my other hand on his shoulder. And we danced together, it was relaxing. Swaying to no music. I laid my head on his chest. He was warm and very luckily dry. I wanted to laugh. Imagine if I'd turned into a mermaid.

"Romantic," said a voice we broke apart to see Zane walk in, alone. I groaned. Oh man."Ball Room dancing? Really Rikki?" he asked sounding half way between amused and angry

"Zane," I said walking towards him. He softened slightly

"Rikki, why are you doing this to me?". No, no Zane don't ask that, don't make me feel bad or I'll come running back to you, I thought desparetly. I looked him in the eyes. His warm brown eyes. That showed emotion, they didn't use to, but I'd brought it out in him. I made an effect on him

"Zane, it's just a break," I said quietly

"So you decide to dance with blondie," he said motioing towards Will. I stepped back, Will and Zane were on opposite sides of the moonpool, staring at eachother

"I asked her to dance with me," said Will. I stood with my back to the wall in the middle and decided to stay quiet.

"Shut up," snapped Zane stepping towards him

"Zane!" I barked "Don't touch him,"

"Fine Rikki, I won't," he said pulling me in for a hug. I heard a growl from behind me. Ut-oh. "Ah so blondie jealous?" asked Zane and he tilted my head and kissed me. I froze and didn't respond, untill Zane was shoved off me. By a very angry Will. Who threw Zane to the ground

"Don't touch her," growled Will, his hands grabbing the colour of Zanes expensive shirt. I'd never seen him so angry, so strong.

"Chill," said Zane cooly "Don't think that she likes you, when she realised your nothing, she'll come back to me," . Will just watched him before standing up

"Get out," said Will, Zane got up and without a word walked out. We stood in silence for a few minutes.

"Wow," I said finally. He ran his hands through his hair stressed

"I'm sorry Rikki, I-I don't know what came over me," he said. I smiled slightly.

"No biggie," I said

"Rikki, your-your good with Zane," he said. I looked at him startled. What? "When your with him, you bring out the best in eachother, but me and you," he motioned between us "We don't do that,"

"So?" I asked what did that matter

"We're not safe together," he explained difficultly. That's it he needed to shut up. I kissed him and he kissed back, and shut his eyes. I wrapped my arms round his neck and he placed his on my back, pushing me into his chest. I sighed into the kiss, this felt nice. This felt good. And this did feel safe. When we broke away he placed a row of butterfly kisses on my jaw making me shiver. Oh god, my knees felt week. I stumbled slightly, luckily he was holding me. He smiled against my neck and flushed with embarrsment. I pulled him back up to continue the kiss. We finally stopped

"Not safe?" I whispered breathlessly

"Well, you have very good argument," he smiled, and I laughed. We could take whatever Zane threw at us.

"Please guys check out 'justkeeptyping's other stories, she would really appreciate it," said Cleo

"There's one called Fallen in love far too quickly, draco and hermione," said Rikki

"There's once called I don't care who just help me, draco and Hermione," said Bella

"There's once called so glad you came alone rikki, Will and rikki," said Zane with distaste

"Hey, remember guys, they are all rate T and Romance," said Lewis helpfully

"Oh and you have to Review," said Emma

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, CHECK OUT MY STORIES. **

**I'D DO IT FOR YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rikki's POV

I walked home, happy. I was with Will, and Zane was...taking it easy. I felt more free. But somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew there was doubt a whole lot of doubt. I entered the front door and saw dad, sitting at the table blankly

"Dad?" I asked uncertaintly sitting down opposite him

"I'm sorry Rikki," he said slowly

"Why? Whats wrong?" I immediatly got a very bad feeling

"Your mother, she's not coming back from holiday," he said quietly. What? What did that me-...

No, NO!

"Why?" I asked, I knew why, he knew why. But I didn't understand, it didn't make sence, she was meant to coming back next week

"Rikki,"

"NO!" I screamed, standing up, tears, that I would never normally allow to fall pouring out of my eyes. "NO, NO NO NO NO!" I cried. His eyes teared up

"I'm sorry,"

"NO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. And I let out a strangled yelp, I picked up the table and chucked it to the side. It hit the side of the walls, and three legs snapped of. A small part of my mind thought it was lucky I hand't hit dad. "NO!"

"Rikki, breathe," he said softly

"No," I whispered. I couldn't breathe. My throat was clogged up, help. I turned and ran outside. I ran down to the beach. I ran and ran and ran. I ran untill my legs burnt and I eventually stopped to catch my breath. I was on the very edge of the beach, I sat on a rock jutting out. ANd starred at the waves. I focused on the sound, nothing but the sound. Maybe if I didn't think. No mum came back into my head. Call Cleo, she could help, I thought. Yes she would help, but I'd never let her see me like this. tears were still rolling down my cheeks, but I couldn't feel them.

"Rikki?" asked a voice behind me. But I didn't turn around, just say there on my rock, still as soon. Then they came round and stood infront of me. Oh god it was Zane. I should of have embaarased, shamefull. But I felt nothing. He crouched down infront of me. He saw the tears, and his face showed concern. But I felt nothing. "Rikki? What's wrong?" he asked. I couldn't respond. I turned away and looked at the sand, now a cool grey, because the sun was almost gone. He gently held my chin and tilted my head towards him "Look at me," he said softly. I looked up twards the sky, red colours with a glimpse of pink and daytime blue. "I said look at me,"

Reluctantly, I looked him in the eyes in the warm brown eyes.

"What happened?" he said sounding the words out as if I was a child.

"She's gone," I whispered. And he nodded. He nodded because he understood. He knew who I was talking about because he was smart. Very smart. He was a genuis. "All gone," I cried like a child. Stop it RIkki, said my brain sharply. Stop acting like an idiot. but that voice, the vouce I normally listenened to was pushed to the back of my head.

"It's okay," He said sitting next to me and wrapping his arm round me and gently massagin my shoulder "It's okay,". I looked ahead at the purple horizon. And I could just make out Mako Island. No it wasn't okay. No it wasn't.

I don't know how long we sat out there. It getting colder and colder by the minute. Then I thought about what I wanted. And jumped up with fright when I realised it. I looked down at Zane's curious face looking up at me. I ran home. I wasn't thinking straight. I was upset. I hoped they were just excuses. I knew where I was running to, Cleo's house. I had to talk to her. Because four words came to my mind. _I want to die_. Oh god Cleo, help me.

Zane's POV

Will? Better than me? How did that make any sence? I knew he was trouble the moment I saw him. I was rich and good-looking, plus Rikki and I we had history. I walked down the beach and kicked down the sand. I felt happy with Rikki, and I didn't normally feel that. She was mine. my girlfriend. And my only real friend. I knew everyone now wanted me to think of them as friends. Cleo, Bella and Lewis. And I liked Lewis. Apart from being a know-it-all. He helped me when I needed it.

Then I looked ahead. I saw a blond figure crouched on a rock. Strange, this part of the beach was normally desserted. As I got closer I realised who it was. Rikki. This had to be a sign.

"Rikki?" I asked from behind her. I was pretty sure it was her. Blond curly hair that I loved blwing back in the gently sea breeze. I was a little concerned when she didn't turn around. I mean sure she'd chosen Will. Well hopefully not chosen him for good. But I didn't think she would ingnore me. We were past that. We'd known eachother for too long. I walked round and crouched infront of her. She was crying. Crying? Oh. I instantly felt aweful. I'd only ever seen her cry once. "Rikki? What's wrong?" I asked again. She turned away from me and looked at the ground. Her light blue eyes were empty. Oh god what happened to her. Did her mum die or something? I gently placed my fingers on her chin and turned her head towards me. Afraid she was going to push me away. "Look at me," I said softly. She looked up towards the evening sky. Why was she even out here alone. Why wasn't one of her friends conformting her. Where wsa _Will_? A tiny little part of me felt smug. I was here trying to comfort Rikki, and lover boy was no where to be seen. I snapped out of it. "I said look at me," I commanded again. Thankfully she met my gaze. Her eyes were clouded and unsure. She didn't look like that often.

"What happened?" I said sounding the words out incase she didn't hear me

"She's gone," she whispered. And just by the way she said it. I knew I had been right. Her mum. I was shocked I had guessed so acccurately. Then I felt so bad. So bad for her, like she'dpassed on all her pain to me. I nodded, because that was all I knew how to do.

"All gone," she cried

"It's okay," I said sitting next to her and cautiausly wrapping my arm round her and rubbing her shoulder.

"It's okay,". I said again. Maybe not right now, but it will be. My brain added. We sat like that for an hour and a half. My arm aching slightly. ut me not daring to move it. I watched the sky, silently waiting for the colours to change from gold and red to midnight blue.

When suddenly Rikki jumped up. I watched her carefully. She face me. She looked confused and hurt. but I knew I wasn't the reason for it. And when she ran away, golden locks swiftly following. I knew that it wasn'y my fault. I got up and stretched. Not on of my best evenings. But no one I would change for the world. I knew that later on, Rikki would thank me for this. And I could only hope that we would get together after that. Everything I did with her no would be in that hope.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thank you for you amazingly nice comments, I'll make more Will and Rikki now because that's seems more popular.**

**THANKYOU -**** RECH20**** you're so supportive and you make me smile!**

**THANKYOU-****xxblueoceanxx**** thanks for your input you make it less confusing!**

**THANKYOU YOU TWO YOU'RE WHY I'M CONTINUING THIS!**

**PS SORRY FOR THE SPELLING PROBLEMS LAST CHAPTER, FORGOT TO CHECK...**

Will's POV

It was late, I knew that much. I had to get home, I'd been reading and lost track of time. I knew no one expected me home yet, but it was getting dark. I clutched my book under my arm and headed home. A few moments later I saw someone running towards me. Rikki?

I waved at her, but she was...crying. What? She wasn't far away from me and approaching quickly. Wow she could run. When she reached me she didn't look as if she'd stop. What was up with her? I stuck my arm out and caught her by the arm. Twisting her round to look at me. If I hurt her, she didn't show any sign.

"Rikki?" I asked concerned. She just kept crying, her eyes were red and she looked tired.

"Let's get you home," I said, putting my arm on her waist, supporting her, while I turned around.

"No," she mumbled through tears, "I have to see Cleo,"

"It's late Rikki, please let me take you home, talk to her tomorrow." She nodded and we walked slowly home. What had happened to her? Why was I thinking this, I should ask her

"What's happened Rikki?" I asked as I half dragged her home

"My mum is dead," She said dryly, she'd stopped crying now and was just silent and emotionless. I preferred her crying. But I hated seeing her in pain. Gosh this was confusing.

"I'm sorry," I said. Wow, how many times have those words been said? But they helped when you meant it. And right now I did. She nodded and kept walking. We were in front of her house now. "Are you okay?" I said looking her in the eyes.

"Oh Will," she sighed, her eyes watering up again. I turned her round to face me. It was night now. Then I thought back to movies I'd watched, how did you comfort someone?

"She's alive inside you," I whispered. Yes very cheesy, but I decided to go with it.

"With everything you do, everything you say, every decision you make is because a part of her is alive in you and is telling you to make that decision. She's going to be the happiness you feel when you wake up in the morning, the calmness you feel when you go to sleep.

Sure she may not be here now, but her emotions are still alive, and she loves you," I said kindly, softly and gently. I spoke from the heart and let the words float out of my mouth and hang in air. I knew if I were in her position, I would not be so calm about it. I was glad she was letting me talk to her. We were silent for a moment. Then she hugged me, and I hugged her back

"I think I love you," she whispered into my ear. I froze for a moment. But then unfroze, she leaned away from me and smiled half-heartedly. She waved then walked into her house. I stood there in the darkness.

A part of me was flattered. She loves me, a fluttery feeling inside. A beautiful, bond haired girl with a brain liked me. I was honored. I was so lucky. Not everyone was so lucky. It was impossible. But that was only a small part of me. I was terrified. I thought she only started liking me a few days ago.

_No she doesn't really love you_, said a voice in my mind. But how often did she say that? I'd never heard her say that to Zane. I'd never even heard her say it to the girls. And didn't girls do that.

_She's just hurting emotionally, she doesn't know what she's saying, relax. _I took a deep breath and headed home. I snuck in through the front door, but sadly I was heard.

"Where have you been Will?" asked mum half yawning. I looked at her; she was thin, with blond curly hair. She was holding a cup of hot-chocolate.

"I lost track of time," I said honestly, waving the book at her

"It's been dark for half an hour and it take ten minutes to get her. So you were reading for twenty minutes in the dark?" she said suspiciously. Wow she was good.

"Wasn't that dark," I said lamely. She smiled at me and I grinned

"With a girl?" she asked. Despite myself I blushed. "So yes." She laughed like a young girl and smiled another small smile

"My girlfriend," I said quietly. The first time I said it out loud. I liked it

"You have a girlfriend" she exclaimed, though she didn't seem surprised. "Who is she?"

"Well her name's Rikki," I said

"Is she pretty?"

"Very." Mum smiled at this response,

"Go up to bed Will," she said softly. I nodded and headed up the stairs. Once I reached the top I realized there was someone waiting for me

"Hey Will," said my sister, Sophie. Her red hair slightly messy. She got it from Dad.

"Hi," I said dodging round her and into my room, she followed

"You're dating Rikki." she stated tonelessly. I turned to face her

"Correct,"

"I don't like her," she said swiftly. I was getting annoyed. She didn't like her? How could she say that? It's not like she knew her, or spent any time with her.

"You never did," I spat. Her eyes widened slightly at my tone, but only for a moment.

"So what? You ditched me for Bella, now you're ditching Bella for Rikki?"

I stiffened ever so slightly at the mention of Bella. I knew it would hurt her once she found out. But hopefully, she would see that I didn't like her like that, she was a friend. A very good friend.

"I never ditched you for Bella, she helped me train. And she's nicer than you. She introduced me to Rikki,"

"What happened to spending time with me Will?" she yelled

"I found out just how horrible and judgmental you really are!" I cried back. We stood facing each other, both standing out ground

"I'm not horri-" she began

"Oh don't get me started Soph. You got fired from the cafe. You were caught kissing Rikki's boyfriend. You have no friends. And you're blaming your brother because you're lonely and have no one to talk to!"

She was silent for a moment. I felt bad. But everything I said was true. I was about to apologize when she spoke.

"Well Will, look at all this new found confidence, did your new friends give it to you. The three freaks, Zane and the Nerd. Nice bunch of friends," she turned around and stalked out of my room, slamming the door behind her.

She was right, my new friends had given me confidence, but she was wrong about one thing. I don't think Zane was one of my friends. I collapsed on my bed not bothering to change. And just before I fell asleep a sentence flashed brightly in my mind

_I think I love you_

**Next chapter tomorrow! What would you like to happen?**

**And guys please click the review button. It's write here isn't. Click and type me what you want to happen. I NEED IDEAS...**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS! PLEASE LOVE THIS… A SMIDGE SHORTER **

Zane's POV

I woke up in my super soft bed. And I immediately thought of Rikki. I was smart; I knew I could get her back. I just needed to think of how. I got up and got changed. Brushing my hair then messing it up. I headed outside. It was sunny as I headed down to the café. Rikki's. I was such a genius naming it after her, even though she'd dumped me. But I wouldn't change it. I headed inside and as soon as I flipped the closed sign to open. About ten people walked in. Oh joys, it was going to be busy.

I served the drinks to people and was just cleaning the counter when I saw Lewis and Cleo walk in. I smiled and waved at Lewis, who didn't respond. They took a table near me and it was pretty obvious they were arguing again. They broke up then got back together, then broke up again. Why couldn't they sort out their stupid problems? I walked up to them.

"Drinks?" I asked smiling.

"I'll have a lemonade, but don't ask Cleo what she want's because she can never make a decision or take sides!" Said Lewis. I looked at him. He was making a mistake. You always apologize immediately.

"I can to take sides, I just don't want to hurt people's feelings. Obviously you wouldn't know anything about that, would you Lewis?"

"Oh please, all I said was, I prefer Bella's power, just because I don't know a lot about it,"

"Ugh, just go away Lewis," demanded Cleo. I stood there not feeling as awkward as I should of done, I never did.

I watched Lewis stand up and walk away, leaving Cleo looking after him, probably regretting everything and wanting to run after him and apologize.

"Do you want a drink?" I asked smirking ever so slightly. She looked up at me

"I'll have his Lemonade I guess, since he already ordered it,"

"Sure, coming right up," I smiled at her, I wasn't horrible to her anymore, she was nice to me and I was nice to her. While I filled a glass with Lemonade and Ice, I wondered who's power I preferred, Emma's had been cool. And she'd helped when the freezer had broken down. Bella's was…Well it looked like a poorer version of Emma's. Rikki's power. _Great think of Rikki again _Rikki's power was nice. Cleo's, well she could move water, that seemed pretty cool.

"Here," I said walking towards her and placing the lemonade on the table and taking a seat opposite her.

"Thanks," she murmured taking a sip. I watched her, she was pretty, and I had spent enough time with her to know how kind she was. Her dark brown was down, tickling her tanned shoulder. She was wearing a flowery shirt and that necklace. _You know who else wears that necklace?_ Then it hit me. Everything at once. A plan, a great plan.

Go out with Cleo, make Rikki jealous. She comes back to me. Easy.

"Are you okay?" I asked leaning back

"Yeah," she said, I smiled, she was a little bit like Rikki, she tried to keep all her problems to herself and not get everyone involved

"Another fight?"

"They just keep happening I'm beginning to wonder if we are right for each other," she said looking into the lemonade

"Maybe you aren't actually right for each other, maybe your just meant to be really great friends,". She looked at me for moment, questioning me. After accepting she couldn't get anything from my face, she looked away

"You're probably right," she sighed. Bingo.

"Rikki dumped me," I said simply, she looked up at me shocked. And classic Cleo, she pushed her problems away and tried to comfort

"Oh Zane, I'm so sorry, you too were so right for each other. Did she say why?" she said soothingly

"No, but she dumped me for Will,". Cleo's eyes widened.

"For Will?" she asked, as if it were crazy. I nodded "What about Bella?"

"I don't think Will likes her like that," I offered. She nodded as if she understood.

"How come she didn't tell us? I'm going to go find her and…"

"Stop Cleo, her mum died. She found out yesterday." I said softly. Cleo stopped and looked at me.

"Poor Rikki," she whispered, mostly to herself. I nodded.

"We all need to talk to her," she said to me.

"I know, but not right away, she needs time alone," I said remembering seeing her on the rock yesterday, she looked so lifeless.

"You're right Zane, as always." She said looking up at me, I smiled at her.

"Cleo can I tell you something?" I asked. And now the lying would begin. But I was a skilled liar and Cleo was very gullible.

"Sure," she said smiling. She seemed happy that I was talking to her. Probably better than sitting in the café alone.

"I'm not as upset as I thought I'd be when Rikki dumped me," I said quietly. Huge lie. She watched me closely. "And I think it's because, even though I did like her a lot, there was always someone else I liked," I paused watching her, to see if she got it. Some sort of realization hit her. But she just kept watching me.

"You don't mean..." she started

"I've liked you for a long time Cleo, you can't say you don't feel the same," I said, I knew I was pushing it just a bit far. She stood up

"Um I have to go," she stuttered. I stood up to. And grabbed her hand and gently brought her into my office, which was empty. I locked the door.

"Cleo, you can't say you don't like me,"

"Listen Zane, you're a nice guy but I think you're still maybe not over Rikki yet, plus I'm with Lewis,"

"Didn't look like you were with Lewis earlier," I said walking towards her until her back hit the wall. "Cleo, you find me attractive, right?" I asked. Knowing full well that she did, that every girl did. She swallowed and looked away.

I placed my hands on either side of her head trapping her. I was awfully close to her. "Cleo, do you like me?" I asked

"As a friend," she said blushing and turning away.

She was tough. I thought to myself. As I leant forward to kiss her. I'd kissed a whole bunch of girls, and I thought kissing Cleo would be nothing. But as our lips met, something changed inside me. A click inside my head. It changed.

She kissed back, she was so warm. _Stop Zane, you get it she likes you, _My mind screamed but I couldn't stop. No never, I wouldn't stop. But unfortunately we needed air. We broke away at the very last minute panting. But I didn't move away from her. Oh god, did I actually feel something for her?

"Still a friend?" I asked devilishly. No matter how much I felt right now, I wouldn't let her see.

"Zane," she breathed, and I suddenly found myself loving how she said my name "You're just making this complicated." She was worrying. Naturally.

"Complicated is good, it opens your eyes," I said, only this time I wasn't lying.

**HEY, WOW A LOT OF LOVE LATELY. BUT IS SOPHIE HIDING IN THE BACKGROUND? I DON'T KNOW YET, BUT HEY COMPLICATED IS GOOD RIGHT. I MEAN IF ZANE SAID IT, AND ZANE IS ****ALWAYS**** RIGHT.**

**LOVE YOU ALL**

**NEXT CHAPTER TONIGHT….**


	6. Chapter 6

Rikki's POV

I was on the rock, it was silence. I felt numb. Numb, it had been two weeks. Two weeks of nothing. I didn't miss feelings. Will was the only one who came to visit me. Not that I wanted the others to. Will and I didn't talk; he just sat there, watching me. I should have felt uncomfortable. But I felt nothing.

As I sat there on the rock in the very early hours of the morning a poem came to mind. A poem? I was going insane. Yet the words recited themselves perfectly in my mind...

_Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
>Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.<br>The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
>In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there.<em>

_The children were nestled all snug in their beds,  
>While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads.<br>And mamma in her..._

I stopped there.

"Hey Rikki," I heard Cleo's voice from behind me, I slowly turned round. And was flattered and slightly crushed when I saw all of them. Standing there Cleo was at the front, Will just behind her. Bella, Lewis and Zane at the back. Ah so Bella had found out. I nodded at them.

"How are you?" asked Cleo, wringing her hands

"Fine," I said normally

"Do you want to talk?"

"No." I heard her sigh

"RIkki, we're all worried about you," said Cleo, she sounded so desperate and pleading. Same old Cleo.

"So?" I asked not caring, please just make them go away

"Well, we want to make sure you okay,"

"I'm fine,"

"Oh come on Rikki, you're not fine," said a voice, we all spun round to see Charlotte walk out of the early morning shadows, her long red hair gently whispering out behind her. Bella and Will had been informed of Charlotte. I stood up.

"Charlotte?" I asked curiously, what was she doing here? She left. She left a long time ago.

"Bit of a coincidence that," she said

"What do you mean?"

"Come on now guys, let's all sit in a circle and explain," she said in a very friendly voice. Almost threateningly.

We all sat down. And I forgot for a moment, that my mum was gone. We watched Charlotte carefully, I could tell Cleo and Lewis were the most uncomfortable. Poor them.

"Now, I was on a plane, on my way to visit my uncle, about two weeks ago, but it...crashed. Not a big incident, but about five passengers were killed. I as you can see, wasn't one of them.

But a pretty woman with sky blue eyes and curly blond her was. I'd seen her enter the plane and I thought. Rikki? But no, it wasn't you, but it was someone who looked frighteningly like her. A relative maybe. "

She paused for some sort of effect. She'd been on the plane with my mum. I hadn't seen my mum in...two years, how she looked was a hazy memory in my mind. But a warm feeling was seeping through me. I looked just like her.

"As they, were helping us all out of the plane, it was quite a shock, I noticed something on the floor. A passport. Phoebe Sagitouris's passport.

So after easily putting two and two together, I decided to come here and make sure you were all okay," she smiled at us.

"So I take it Emma finally went on that world cruise, Something happened to Ash, so he left, and you replaced them with these two Blondie's."

She motioned towards Will and Bella. Then she turned to look at Lewis," But it's nice to see some people are still here,"

"Nice to uh see you again, Charlotte," said Lewis shyly. I was a bit surprised when Cleo didn't flush with anger or jealousy, what? didn't she care?

"I got here a few days ago actually, and I've been watching you," she stated happily.

We all looked at her waiting.

"So love is a big thing in this club right? Rikki and the New boy, that was interesting to find out... Cleo and Zane,"

At that everyone gasped including me. Zane and Cleo. The thought made me sick. Why? I didn't know. And apparently no one else did either.

"I never saw Cleo with Zane but they seemed happy. Then Lewis and Bella, ha "

We were all wide eyed, Lewis and Bella? What the hell?

"I never saw them together, but they work. I think it's be-

"Shut up!" I shouted, everyone looked at me. "Just shut up Charlotte," I wasn't listening to this. This garbage. "Zane, can I- Can I talk to you for a minute? Now!" I cried.

Zane nodded and followed me, until we were further away from the group so they couldn't hear us.

"Cleo?" I asked in disbelief. He grinned somewhat smugly

"Yeah, she's great you know," He was smiling happily.

"Look Zane if you're doing this to make me jealous well it's not gonna work!" I cried. I began shuddering. And breathing deeply.

"Look Rikki, I like Cleo and she likes me and if you think I'm doing this for you, you're wrong. Wrong." he stated before stalking of.

Leaving me there. And I knew what I felt there, right then in that moment. Jealousy. He wasn't doing this for me, he was doing this because he liked her. And then Bella came running up to me. She hadn't spoken to me in a while. So this should be good.

"Do you even care about the rest of us Rikki?" she asked angrily. Her dark blond hair, blowing fiercly around her.

"What? Of course I do, we're friends,"

"Really? Then why would you mess everything up like this!" She cried "Look, I know you're going through a hard time, but you can't just do things thinking they don't have consequences."

"What did I do?" I asked stupidly, moving my hands into an innocent gesture

"You knew I liked Will," she hissed quietly "You knew I liked him. Yet you went ahead anyway. You dumped Zane,

so Zane made a move on Cleo while she and Lewis were in one of there, fighting stages, making Lewis feel alone, he ran into me an comforted me. Look what you did Rikki!" She yelled, it was the angriest she'd ever seen her. She was normally so quiet.

"But your happy," I defended myself weekly. This stopped her. She seemed to stop and think

"Your right," she whispered "We are happy, we are all happy Rikki. Right now we are all happy. So don't do anything stupid," and with that she walked away. I followed her back to the circle.

"I'm sorry guys," I said to them all "Maybe not so much Charlotte," charlotte nodded understandingly "I feel bad about what I did to you Zane," I said looking at him.

He nodded at me once. And I could see, I could tell. He didn't love me anymore. Not like that. "And I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to,"

Cleo stood up and came to hug me. I smiled into her shoulder and soon felt everyone else join. Except Charlotte. I looked at her.

"Why did you really come here Charlotte?" I asked. She smiled at us

"I was invited," she said simply

"By who?" asked Zane

"This girl I met online, she requested a private chat with her, I complied and then she asked if I knew anything about a group of girls called Cleo, Bella and Rikki.

I didn't know a Bella but I was pretty sure. I said I knew them. But I didn't reveal more than that. I don't think she knows your secret guys. Her names Sophie, I met her yesterday. Will's sister." she spoke like she was holding back a laugh. It was uncomfortable.

"My sister?" asked Will angrily. Charlotte smiled.

"She's lovely, a bit of a control freak but then agai-"

"So are you," I said finishing her sentence. She smiled at me.

"Don't push me Rikki, I could expose you. Then what would you do?" she said happily.

"Go home Charlotte," Said Lewis "Sophie, she's not to be trusted,"

"Ah Lewis, you think you know what's best for me, but wouldn't it be funny, if Sophie and I became mermaids? I'd laugh,"

We all looked at her, yeah she was mad. We watched her walk away. All of us wanted to stop her. But no one had the courage.

"Come on guys, let's go to Mako," said Cleo. We all nodded. I watched Cleo take Zane's hand and they both blushed slightly. I cringed a little.

Bella took Lewis's and they both smiled shyly. Will took my hand, and suddenly they didn't matter. We all dived into the water and dragged the guys to Mako. Having to stop frequently for air, but we got there.

We surfaced and the guys dragged us out. Still covered with pillows from last time, we got comfortable. Cleo and Zane went into the corner, and Cleo hugged a pillow while Zane and her talked. They did look...comfortable together. Bella and Lewis went into a corner and Lewis started playing with her hair as she leaned against him.

I sat down with Will.

Will's POV

I sat down next to Rikki, everyone was in their own corner. I watched her for a few moments, her eyes looked more real, like they use to. Her hair in her face. I picked up a curly lock and tucked it safely behind her ear. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I think I love you to," I said. And only after the words left my mouth I'd realised what I'd said. Her eyes widened. But she smiled.

"Rikki, you're thee most beautiful I've ever met," I said slowly. She hugged me and we sat side by side. I kissed her on the lips, and I felt happy. So very happy. I didn't want to think about Charlotte or my sister.

I knew they wouldn't do anything, they couldn't. But I kept looking over at the incredibly blue water, hoping and praying that two more mermaids wouldn't swim up, both with fiery red hair.

**OOOOOOOHHHHHHH...DRAMA.**

**THANKYOU FOR READING**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO CHANGE. PLEASSSEEEE**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS, A LOT OF BREAKUPS BUT THIS IS WHAT YOU SEEMED TO WANT.**

**PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM IN BOLD.**

Lewis's POV

I'd just called Bella to meet me. Why had I ever asked her out? We weren't good for each other, I only barely saw her as a friend. I mean sure her power was fascinating but that wasn't enough. I sat on the bench waiting for her, she arrived silently, and smiling she sat beside me

"Hi Bella," I said smiling "Listen I think we need to tal-"

"I know Lewis, I've realized I don't like you like that. Friends?" she asked

I looked at her, what? It was that easy? Don't over think it Lewis just agree. Screamed my mind

"Friends," I said swiftly

"Um Lewis can you organize everyone at Mako later, I have a really big announcement."

"Sure Bella, see you then," I said relived that it was over. I watched her walk away, her dirty blond hair blowing out behind her. I wondered what she had to say.

Cleo's POV

"Zane how long do we have to this up?" I moaned, sitting opposite him in the cafe.

"Look I didn't plan this Cleo," he said emphasizing my name. I sighed

"But I don't get it, I thought Rikki was jealous," I said curiously

"Yeah I know, but I just got a text from Lewis, he said we all have to meet at Mako in half an hour, we'll tell them that it wasn't working for us,"

"Great," I said smiling "Can I leave now?" I asked standing up. He only nodded. I started to remove the earrings he'd got me. So we seemed like more of a couple, I had to admit, he went all out on a plan.

"No, keep them," he said looking at me. I couldn't identify the look in his eyes, but I smiled at him and waved goodbye. Two glittering diamonds hanging from my ears.

Will's POV

We were all Mako, and as I'd predicted, breakups had just been announced. Lewis and Cleo were now murmuring to each other in the corner, as they always did, trying to sort out their relationship problems. Zane was talking to Rikki, not really talking more like arguing. And Bella was just sitting there.

"Guys!" said Bella suddenly. "As much as I care about your problems I have an announcement!"

We all looked at her, not exactly interested but she had our attention

"I'm moving," she said. We all looked at her. But nobody moved nobody hugged her and said goodbye. Rikki and Zane went back to arguing, Cleo and Lewis, back to whispering sweet words into each other's ears. And I just sat there watching me. I waved at her, unsure of what to do. She looked like she was about to burst into tears and she divided into the water. No one even turned around. I went over to Rikki and Zane

"You alright?" I asked

"Zane, only went out with Cleo to make me jealous!" boomed Rikki, I looked at Zane, not exactly surprised he wanted to make her jealous, but surprised he'd choose Cleo.

"And you were jealous, so why don't you come back to me?" asked Zane

"You were jealous?" I asked in disbelief

"No," she said turning to me. Her face slightly flushed

"Really?" asked Zane, slightly sarcastic

"Yes," said Rikki. I watched them both in shock.

"Be quiet!" I yelled at them. "Rikki, We're though, at least until you realize what you want," It hurt me to say, and the shocked look on her face stung. Almost as much as the triumphant look on Zane's.

"Hey guys," said a voice, we all spun round and looked in the moonpool And there in the water, was Emma the mermaid. I'd been told about her, and knew just as much as the others. Great, Bella's gone and Emma's back.

**I KNOW MOST OF YOU WILL SKIP THIS BUT PLEASE READ!**

**SOME OF THE REVEIWS OF THE LAST CHAPTER HURT MY FEELINGS A LOT, ONLY SOME OF THEM. SO BECAUSE OF THOSE REVIEWS:**

**UNLESS I GET APOLOGIES, I WILL NOT CONTINUE.**

**sorry**


	8. Chapter 8

My POV

They all looked at Emma wide-eyed. Who was smiling wildly. She looked around and saw Will and frowned.

"Who's this?" she asked

"Emma!" shrieked Cleo running towards her, but not wanting to touch her and get wet. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here on holiday, only three of four days, I hoped you'd be here," she said, obviously pleased with herself for getting it right.

Cleo and Emma seemed to be, the only people talking. Emma looked at the others, and then focused on Rikki

"Don't I get some sort of hello?" she asked grinning. Rikki looked at her wide-eyed.

"Hi," she said simply. They all stared at her. She'd been best friends with her a year ago, and they were all still the same right?

"Uh, Emma this is Will," said Cleo, motioning to the dirty blond standing there with his hands in pockets.

"Hi," said Emma kindly

"Hi," he said back, but keeping his distance. He'd only seen Rikki and Cleo and of course...Bella as mermaids, and as much as Emma looked kind, he didn't want to get to close. He always ended up with the new one.

"Hi Zane, same as always," she said looking at the tall dark haired rich kid, who stood next to Rikki.

"Hey Emma," he said, trying to calm down. This was meant to be a happy moment. Happy.

"Nice, to see you again Emma, but I have to go now," said Rikki formally, climbing up the whole. Only this time. Nobody followed.

Will's POV

I watched Rikki leave. She was upset. I knew that much. But no one was going after her.

"I need to go home and pack. I'll see you guys later yeah?" said the blond. We nodded "It was nice meeting you Will, and uh Cleo," she said quietly. Cleo leaned towards her "Did Rikki leave because of me?" she whispered quietly. I knew I wasn't meant to hear, but I strained to listen anyway

"No," replied Cleo "Relationship problems," Emma nodded before swimming away.

I was slightly surprised for Cleo to know so much when she seemed wrapped up in her own world. But I guess she listened and paid attention when she thought no one was listening.

I looked at Cleo, she was watching the now empty water, she looked worried and concerned. Something about her looked off. I looked at her. She was wearing shorts and a light t-shirt. Then I noticed. Her earrings. Cleo didn't normally wear flashy things but those earrings looked very fancy in deed. She turned around.

"Maybe I should go," she said mostly to herself, but loud enough so everyone could here.

"Bye love," said Lewis. She smiled at him. The simple things really did make her happy. She dived into the water, leaving us boys alone.

"You dumped Rikki," Zane stated.

"Yeah," I said. There was a moment of silence. None of us were looking at each other

"Thank you," he said after a while. I was surprised. Did he think I did this for him? I loved Rikki, she was just confused and she needed some time...alone.

"You're welcome," I said quietly in a low voice.

"Come on guys," said Lewis, and we followed him out and to his boat.

Emma's POV

We all sat in my room in the hotel. It was so nice to see them again, exactly how I thought it would be. Just the three of us again. I hadn't expected Will, but because Ash wasn't here I guess that was alright.

I wondered what had been bothering Rikki before, but she was here now. And if she wanted to, she would talk when she was ready.

Cleo and Rikki were sat on the bed with me, Lewis, Zane and Will on the floor. We were all chatting happily. Rikki joining in a bit more. I liked it. I'd missed them too much. We laughed and laughed. Telling stories about what we had been up to. Until night came.

"Sorry Em, we have to go," said Cleo smiling at me. I'd missed her so much.

"I know, see you guys!" I said. I watched them leave, all smiling and happy. Even Will flashed me a grin. I watched them leave. I'd missed them so much. I sighed as I closed the door and lay on my bed. The cool crisp sheet nice against my bare arms. I hadn't told them about what I had seen. On my way to the moonpool, I'd seen something, a flash of orange and a sound. Like someone sobbing. I didn't want to think about it. And I fell asleep.

Nobody's POV

They all stumbled down the stairs, all giddy from seeing Emma again. Rikki pulled Will towards her.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. He smiled and kissed her. He was happy. She'd made her choice. He knew that by the tone of her voice. He had won. And his prize was great.

"You're the best girl-friend ever," he whispered truthfully. As they wandered into the lobby, Cleo rested her head on Lewis's shoulder and he entwined his fingers with hers. Both quite content. Zane watched them. Feeling alone.

He had seen the very breif look of smugness on Will's face when Rikki had spoken to him. And the kiss just confirmed what Zane already knew. It hurt. Rikki had been with him first. And he loved her. Rikki walked up to him.

"Friends?" she whispered to him. He smiled and nodded. Hugging her. Pushing his feelings away. Just like he had all those years ago "You'll find someone wonderful,". Zane smiled and released her.

And the four of them walked out of the hotel laughing and happy. No one wondering where Bella was, No one noticing that the person who held the door open for them when they walked out. Had short fiery red hair. Or that, that person was accompanied by someone with long flowing red hair.

Bella's POV

I don't care about them. I was only there to heal the wound they felt that other mermaid left. If she came back, they wouldn't even realize I'd been missing. I'd finished packing, and was waiting with my dad in the dark for the taxi to come. I'd wasted my time here I knew that. I'd never really thought of them as a family.

They were...company. She'd imagined any feelings for Will she thought she had. She stepped into the taxi and as they drove towards the airport.

It was then she realized, if she ever got the chance. She would meet them all again. And this thought made her smile. And smiling made her happy. And being happy made her forget. So she leaned against the soft material of the cab seats. And was happy.

Charlotte's POV

"Do you hate them?" I asked in disbelief. How could a sister hate her brother and their friends?

"Yes." she said. And it sounded so truthful.

"But you can't," She looked at me.

"And you tell me why, Charlotte. Why?"

"Because he's your brother!" I cried standing up. I was as tall as her. If not taller. She didn't seem to like this. She clenched her hand into a fist and tried to punch me in the stomach. but I was fast and I caught her hand in mine. She looked at me angrily and growled

"Not good enough," she hissed. I watched her as she sat down at the computer. "The girls he hangs out with. They don't seem...Normal,"

"You mean they act like they have friends?" I asked sarcastically. I didn't like that gang, but I didn't want Sophie to know they were mermaids, I wasn't that bad. Plus there was Lewis to think about. I didn't want to take away all his friends. Lewis was kind and he didn't deserve anything happening to him.

Did I still have feelings for him? Yes, I knew that. Ever since the day I left.

_I walked up behind him. He was sat on the river edge, fishing._

_"Hi Lewis," I said. He turned to face me_

_"Hey Charlotte,"_

_"I just came to tell you I was leaving." I said sadly. He didn't respond. So I turned and started to walk away._

_"Charlotte!" he called. I turned to him hopefully "I think you should give Cleo her necklace back,"_

_I froze. No, it was mine. But I found my hands unfastening it and handing it over to him._

_"If you ever change your mind, look me up," I said softly. Then I turned and walked away. Hoping that all the painful memories wouldn't follow..._

"Shut up Charlotte," she snapped. "They act like they've got this big secret, and they don't want anyone to know about it."

"Because it's a secret," I said. She glared at me. But then stopped.

"Do you know something?" she asked accusingly. I didn't blush. I was calm. And I lied well

"No, if I did I would of told you,"

"Hmm," she said before turning back to the screen. I looked over her shoulder. And watched as she typed into the search box

_Zane Bennett_

And clicked go. I watched as the new screen loaded. And she scanned. Before clicking one

_Zane Bennett Finally Gives Up on Ridiculous Mermaid Tale_

_Zane Bennett who was involved in a boating accident, believed he would have died if a 'mermaid' hadn't saved him and dragged him to shore. Zane went on to hunt for the 'mermaid' weeks of searching. Until he started reportedly dating Rikki -. When he stopped. The rich kid, apologized for him obsession. Claiming that he had hallucinated the whole thing._

_The Boat that had sunk was worth a lot mor-_

"Do you see this?" she asked me.

"Yeah," I said slightly nervous. I knew Sophie would catch on soon.

So I acted fast and completely on instinct. I picked up the computer, straining under its weight. and chucked it hard against the wall. Where the screen went black and cracked and pieces of glass feel to the ground. There was a very loud thump.

"What the hell did you do that for?" screamed Sophie in shock. I shrugged my shoulders. And ran out of the room. Down the stairs and I yanked open the front door, only to come face to face with Will. He looked at me wide-eyed

"What are you doing here?" he asked angrily. But I just shoved past him and ran down the road. It had been a mistake coming back here. A huge mistake.

Rikki's POV

I headed inside and went straight to bed. I felt so...light. I loved it. Emma made me feel so good again. Everything was back the way it should be. As I lay down in my soft bed a thought came to mind.

Bella is gone.

And we didn't even say goodbye. I froze and grabbed my phone, dialing her number and listening to the ringing.

"Hello?" said a voice on the other end.

"Bella," I said relieved I'd got her

"Oh, Hi Rikki, what?"

"I-I am so sorry we didn't say goodbye to you, we were just so wrapped up in ourselves,"

I heard her sigh

"Listen Bella, when they realize what they've done, they're going to feel so guilty. Believe me,"

"Listen Rikki, it's okay. Don't worry about anything. Listen I'm about to get on a plane. I'm switching my phone of now, okay?"

"Bella, you were an awesome friend and I hope you forgive us for not realizing how wonderful you are." I said truthfully. Knowing I couldn't fully make up for everything, but trying anyway

There was silence

"Thank you Rikki, it means a lot to hear you say that. Don't forget me," she said before hanging up. I listened to the low pitched tone. Which kept repeating its self. And fell asleep.

_The other person has cleared_

_The other person has cleared_

_The other person has cleared_

_The other person has cleared_

_The other person has cleared_

_The other person has cleared_

_The other person has cleared_

_The other person has cleared_

_The other person has cleared_

_The other person has cleared_

**I will update in a few hours. Hope everything is okay now… Please keep reviewing!**

**x**


	9. Chapter 9

Will's POV

I stood up in the water and walked back to the sand. Surfboard clutched tightly under my arm. I was soaking wet, but the afternoon sun felt good on my skin. My hair slightly in my eyes. I was annoyed with Sophie and Charlotte, though I really didn't know what they had been doing. All I knew was that Sophie's computer was broken and that Charlotte never wanted to see her again. I stepped on to the warm sand. And went over to my stuff. Laying down my surf board and drying my face.

"Hey," said a voice. I spun round and saw Zane. Wearing a short sleeved black shirt. ANd obviously expensive black trousers.

"Hi," I said back, grabbing some bottled water out of my bag and unscrewing the lid

"What you doing?" he asked. I shrugged and sipped some water

"Nothing much, you?" I asked watching him.

"Thinking," he stated. I kept looking at him. What was he up to? "You know Bella left Will?" he asked. I flinched slightly. I had been the only one who had given her some sort of goodbye. And it hadn't been a very nice one.

"Yeah," I said a little bit sadly.

"You should go to." he said. "Now that Bella is gone, and Emma is back, things should go back to the way they were.". I watched him, slightly amused. He wanted me to leave. Then he would have Rikki, he'd make Ash come back for Emma. He just wanted things back to the way they were. But as much as I pitied him. I didn't pity him a lot.

"Some of us have moved on Zane," I said smiling

"Please," he whispered. I looked up, he was upset. So upset. I didn't want to tease him anymore. I wanted him to be okay. I had this urge to be his...friend

"Zane, this is the way things are now," I said softly. He looked at me with sad pleading eyes

"You two were never meant to be together," he whispered, a slightly touch of venom covered his words

"But we are together Zane, and she's happy. Don't you want her to be happy?". He seemed to stop and think. I could only guess what he was thinking about.

"How much do you want?" he asked. I looked at him. What? He wanted to bribe me to dump Rikki? Wow he was crazy. No not crazy. Desperate.

"I don't want you money," I said. Meeting his gaze.

"What do you want then?" you could hear that he was indeed desperate in his voice. He was offering me anything? He did love Rikki. But he couldn't buy me away from her. "You only wanted her because I had her," he said. This made me angry, why? was it true? No, no it couldn't be true.

"Zane, let her go," I said stepping towards him. He watched me, guarded and careful.

"I can't let go of her, because she never left me," he stated angrily.

"Okay," I said moving back and picking up my bag, slinging it on my shoulder, then picking up my surfboard and holding it under my arm. "Live like she's still your Zane, but the rest of us have moved on," I said and walked past him, stopping just in front of him and placing an arm on his shoulder. "Sorry," Then I walked away. I don't know if he turned to follow, or just stood there, looking ahead, but I walked up the beach and only heard the ocean.

Lewis's POV

I walked down the street, bored. There was nothing to do. It was too early to go and see Cleo... I looked ahead and saw Will, making his way up from the beach.

"Hiya Will," I said cheerfully, I thought of Will as a friend now, although we didn't spend all that much time together, we got along.

"Hey Lewis, is Zane behind me?" he asked not turning around. I looked at him for a moment before glancing around him.

"No, no Zane," I said "Why?"

He shrugged

"You never know," he said and then walked by me. I frowned then walked down to the beach, where I saw Zane, sitting in the sand.

"Zane?" I asked walking towards him

"Lewis," he acknowledged me with a simple nod.

"You okay?" There was silence

"Do you think Will and Rikki are nice with each other?" he asked. I knew why he was asking, he needed someone on his side, someone to stick up for him whenever he confronted her.

"As long as there happy," I said quietly.

"Happy?" he almost yelled, I stepped back ever so slightly "Is that all the you need to be, Happy?" he yelled

"Whoa whoa Zane, calm down," I said "What's happened?"

He looked at me like I was totally clueless

"I should just get over it shouldn't I?" he asked, I was surprised, he wasn't muttering to himself, he was asking me. What I thought.

"Zane, there's some one better for you out there," I said, because that all I knew what to say

"Hey guys!" came a voice from behind us, where we saw Rikki heading towards us, wearing a big bright smile. Awkward, I thought

"I should get going, need to see stuff and all," I said before turning around and jogging away.

Zane's POV

I sucked it up and watched her come towards me. Let her go, let her go, let her go

"Hi," she said again

"Hello," I said shortly, she looked at me for a moment, with those familiar eyes

"Are you okay?" she asked, cocking her head slightly, in that oh so adorable way

"Fine,"

"Oh come on Zane, your starting to sound like me, whats up?"

I looked at her, she was beautiful, it had been a while now, since she'd chosen Will, so if I still thought of her that way, surely she made the wrong choice?

"You,"

"What?"

"You Rikki, its always you that's racing through my mind," I said admitting it, that I could keep trying as hard as I could, but it wouldn't be enough to get her out of my head

"I thought you mov-" she began to whisper

"Well I haven't Rikki!" I yelled "I obviously haven't moved on!"

"But you could do so much better," she stated quietly. I looked at her, she didn't love me anymore, I already knew that, well if she thought I could do better, maybe I should just go find a girl like Rikki, but better. And with that thought in mind I walked away from her. And it wasn't as hard as it should have been.


End file.
